Episode 8601 (20th March 2015)
Plot Gail rushes Barbara Deakin back into No.8 and asks her to write down the funeral details as she'll forget them. While she's doing so, Gail dashes back outside to intercept Michael, telling him to go to the Rovers with Steph as she's cleaning the house and there's nowhere to sit. Steph is cool to Bethany when she sees her cadging drinks off Andy, although Andy has made it clear that he has a girlfriend. Katy visits Sinead so that Joseph can give her a picture he drew of her and Chesney. Katy gives her flexi tickets to Faro so that she and Chesney can visit when she gets better. Debbie Allinson of the allotment committee tells Roy he hasn't got the allotment but Sharif has offered to share it with him until another one becomes available. Steve and Lloyd unite in their quest to reassemble the chair. Steph tries to throw Bethany out of the pub and a fracas erupts, which is interrupted by Gail's entry. Bethany is delighted to see her gran, to Andy and Steph's astonishment. Michelle is livid to hear she's been serving a 14-year-old. Bethany says she's here for a surprise but Gail isn't convinced. Kevin leaves Jack with Jenny, Sophie and Maddie to attend a call-out. Jenny flips out when Jack picks up a shallot, worried he'll choke on it, but he has it in his hand. Sophie and Maddie are surprised by her over-the-top reaction. Feeling embarrassed, Jenny awkwardly leaves. Bethany tells Gail that Sarah ignores her in favour of work. Sharif and Roy immediately begin to bicker on their opposing ideas for the allotment. Sinead tells Chesney she wants to be ready for Portugal by the summer. Steve and Lloyd put the chair back together but any hopes that their friendship is also repaired are dashed when Steve doesn't go for a celebratory drink with Lloyd and Andrea. Gail tells Andy and Steph the real reason for Gavin's car crash and that his flat is being cleared. Homeless because of his name not being on the tenancy, Andy arranges to take Katy's room. Gail insists that he attends Gavin's funeral. Gail contacts Sarah and learns that Bethany was expelled from school and stole money from Sarah to pay for the flight. David looks for a return flight to Milan but Bethany refuses to return as there's nothing there for her. Cast Regular cast *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Jack Webster - Maddox Beswick *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Joseph Brown - Lucca-Owen Warwick *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Maddie Heath - Amy James-Kelly *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach Guest cast *Barbara Deakin - Beatrice Kelley *Debbie Allinson - Di Botcher Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back rooms *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Street Cars *Weatherfield General - Sinead's room *Allotments Notes *Final appearance of Georgia May Foote as Katy Armstrong. *Final appearance of Lucca-Owen Warwick as Joseph Brown. Joseph was played by William Flanagan in his next appearance on 30th October 2017. *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gail tells Andy that Gavin died of a heart attack; Katy visits Sinead in hospital; Roy's allotment application is turned down; and Sophie and Maddie are taken aback by Jenny's strange behaviour during a meal. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 5,764,000 viewers (16th place). Category:2015 episodes